Examples of a conventional side mirror for a straddle vehicle are disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2. Each of these side mirrors includes: a mirror stay formed in a single rod shape of a metal, such as iron; and a mirror portion attached to a tip end portion of the mirror stay. A base end portion of the mirror stay is attached to a vehicle body. The mirror portion includes a mirror, and a rider can see a rear side of the vehicle body by using the mirror.